


Lunch Break

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Food, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A RedSwanQueen romp that brings a whole new meaning to a 'business lunch'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a challenge where we would trade 'tweets' as a character. The texts within this fic were swiped pretty much as is from said challenge, because it got too damn hilarious not to expand on. This was so much fun, that it also spawned five sequels! What can I say, I'm an overachiever and can't tell any of these three sexy women no.

 

Hellfire and damnation, but I'm horny. My guts ache with it, the need to rut, to feel hot flesh in and against me. It didn't use to be like this, back in our homeland, but it's pronounced here in Storybrooke.

 

My curse has not returned. Not exactly. I don't transform, but my instincts get sharp and beastly as the moon grows fat and heavy in the sky. For months now, I have forced my loved ones to lock me up the three nights of the full moon, to ignore my needs and my growling pleas for freedom. Each moon has made me feel more and more feral, my mind less coherent, my memories less sharp. I'm terrified to wake from the blackness of transformation with a loved one's blood in my mouth again.

 

A stranger's is bad enough.

 

Shuddering, I cringe away from the familiar presences of the other denizens of Storybrooke. I know these people so well, twenty-eight years of ageless days imprinting them on me forever. Right now, all I smell are sharp hormones, fear and happiness and stress, the stink of human sweat, the reek of technology clinging to all of us. Suddenly I just want to strip naked and run screaming from the diner until I can leap into the river and be clean.

 

When my phone vibrates far to close to my aching pussy, I quite nearly transform right here in the damn dining room. Panting with stress, I flee to the back room to escape all of the heavy gazes around me. Their emotions are too close, too intimate, ranging from lust to sympathy to fear and all shades between. Fumbling with the little cell phone, I press my shaking body into a dusty hollow behind the racks of dry goods and curl up into as small a ball as my gangly body can manage.

 

It's a text, a string of black letters that may offer some solace. From Emma.

 

'Hey you, the moon's coming up and I bet you're antsy. Gina sounds bored and I have a damn cat in a tree to rescue. Take her lunch, pls? Thx u rock. <3'

 

I always get one heart. Two are reserved for Regina and three for Henry. I don't mind as my personality is not to be in charge. I like the beta position, backing up the head honchos with my strengths without having to make the big decisions.

 

Lunch. Right. I can pull myself together enough for that, can't I?

 

The phone buzzes again and I get another text. Shaking myself out, I push the tiny buttons with shaking thumbs and can't help but smile. Bet it's... well, a wolfish grin.

 

This time the line of text is from Regina and I can almost see the roguish, wicked grin on her face as she typed it.

 

'Since I'm at work, how about something neat, tangy and medium rare. No teeth or claws please and if you are expedient, there may be a special treat in it for you. XOXO.'

 

The laughter that bubbles up from deep in my belly is completely involuntary. The message is just so Regina; painfully proper English with a sly edge that is the hallmark of evil tempered by love.

 

With the promise of relief, my boiling hormones are quieted some and I shakily creep out to the kitchen. Piling a big handful of the pretty lettuce and spring greens into a take-out container, I spot the thinly sliced roast beef I cooked myself. Regina likes her red meat nearly as much as I do and it's perfect. A quick dip in the hot au jus and a good, chewy roll and I'm ready to sneak off.

 

"Sorry to bail on you, Granny," I apologize sincerely at my elder and she glowers in exasperation. Thankfully, I can see the fondness beneath and I smile as sweetly as I can. Not an easy task when I can nearly feel the mouthful of deadly dental equipment my alter ego sports. "Full moon."

 

She nods knowingly and nods at the collections of pastries where I spot fruit tarts and some gorgeous cupcakes. On a whim, I grab one of each, plus a handful of the ever-present cookies. Already, I have been dismissed by my granny, who is in overdrive to man the diner while I slink off to get my swerve on with the town's ex-baddie. Yes, Regina screwed us all over, but she's doing her level best to atone and frankly, she and Em are too hot to resist. Animal nature and all that.

 

At a quick, anxious trot, I clutch my booty to my chest and ignore the brisk cold that pimples up my skin and gets my headlamps on high beam. Okay, the latter is at least as much anticipation as cold.


	2. Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot lunch arrives for Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV

I'm woman enough to admit that I didn't fight Ruby's inclusion into our bed very hard. The memory of Emma and the werewolf's tipsy, giggling fumbling still makes me smile warmly. So cute! And, once their hormones had been heated up, incredibly hot as well. Particularly when they turned all that young, frisky sex energy on me.

 

Ruby isn't a common treat, but her feral, almost childlike energy makes for some fun evenings. Or the random lunch deliveries like what I am anticipating right now. A glance at the clock, which I confess I’ve been watching closely ever since a laughing Emma called me to inform me of my 'lunch date', tells me that food and companionship should be here any moment now. This has become a regular thing as the moon grows full, Emma calling or sending a text message to get us together for some fun while there is sun in the sky. Ruby is perfectly safe then, her curse a creature of the night and the silvery moon.

 

Another two minutes and I will come up with some sort of punishment for Ruby's tardiness. I am not a patient woman and my hormones have been simmering since Emma's call.

 

Curse the clock, I really need some relief now that I know it is close.

 

Right on cue, the door bursts open to reveal a flushed, sweating Ruby.

 

"Stop," I growl, just enough of a dark purr in my tone to make obedience a pleasure, not a chore. "Stop right there."

 

Like the wolf that lives within her, Ruby grows still, forest-colored eyes glittering. There are times that the predator is so very obvious and the danger makes me want her all the more. Our inner darkness finds solace together, each of us cursed. And Ruby's curse is one of the few that is not my doing, not my guilt.

 

"Lock the door."

 

For a moment, I think the wolf may disobey, charge across the room and attack me. With will alone, I press my stronger personality over hers, forcing her compliance.

 

It takes a bit of fumbling to throw the heavy lock, but the girl manages the task.

 

"Come here, Ruby,"

 

Clutching the plastic sack like its going to escape, she paces over, strides nervous and jerky. From experience I know that this girl is very obedient, particularly when her hormones have softened her up like this. Unlike Emma, who doesn't care for this domineering side of my personality, Ruby relishes it. So, I lean arrogantly back in my heavy chair, allowing its bulk to add to my presence. Steepling my fingers against my lip, knowing her dilated eyes are following every move, I contemplate her quietly for an endless moment.

 

"As you arrived here swiftly, I suppose there should be some reward, hmm?"

 

Poor thing is shaking, sweat dampening her thin clothing despite the cold outside. She whimpers, hands flexing, body leaning towards me. Oh, I do love having this sort of power over someone, I suppose I should be honest with myself about it. Not that I hold any real power over Ruby, just the psychological thrill of it.

 

"Please," she whispers and the plea is heady.

 

Dominant in a way both the human and the wolf can understand, I surge to my feet, tearing open the flimsy shirt, ravaging her expressive mouth with my own. For a moment, I lose myself in her heat and need, fumbling about behind her strong, slender back to use her own shirt to loosely bind her hands.

 

"Good girl," I praise darkly as I step back and carefully take the plastic bag where it now bangs against the back of her knees. "You didn't drop my lunch."

 

Chuckling, I manhandle her taller body, pressing her over my desk where my mayoral work would normally be spread. After Emma's call, I had quickly cleared the space in preparation for this game. Whimpering and panting, Ruby squirms on the shining, pristine and probably cool surface, he pubic mound pressed to the sharp edge of wood when I sit in my power chair once more and kick her feet apart. The mini skirt-- a harkening back to her 'tarty waitress' days-- is almost painfully tight against the fine curve of her ass and hips, indenting the tops of her spread thighs. Sprawled back insolently in my chair, I can see the wispy lace barely covering her assets.

 

A single, manicured finger over that thick wetness makes Ruby jump and whine expressively.

 

"Oh, you were ready for this, were you not? Wanting to be at my dark mercies, spread out, hot and open to my touch, hmmm My Pet?"

 

"Yes, oh yes," she hisses, low and sibilant, hips rock subtly against the unforgiving edge of the desk. "Please, My Lady."

 

We avoid royal terms, that one being as close as we'll skirt. No sense in ruining a perfectly marvelous lovemaking session with ugly reminders of the past.


	3. Because You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally gets to join in on the festivities!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone will get this, but does Emma sound like Dace here, or is it just me?

Ugh, of all the goofy, undignified things I've had to do as sheriff of Storybrooke, this one takes the cake. Okay, it wasn't as bad as having to lecture some of the kids about stealing wheels from people's yard equipment, or that time Leroy laughed himself sick over the runaway riding mower, or the nuns made me help with the candlemaking, or...

 

Okay, time to stop that train of thought.

 

Picturesque little Storybrooke has tossed plenty of Norman Rockwell at me, what with rescuing pets and reassuring old ladies and using the shiny badge to keep frisky kids in check. There's some actual police stuff mixed in there too, but mostly I’ve become a reassuring figurehead. Never thought I’d see the day.

 

Though, for the last couple hours I could have strangled Mister Kitty and old lady Goldsmith. Seriously, I’m gonna put down the old sack of bones myself. The cat, not the old lady. I've pulled him from various places he's gotten stuck in, a task I don't normally mind, except I know what's going on in Regina's office right now.

 

It had made me want to torch the tree so that I could get away.

 

But duty won out and I’d patiently wrangled that damn Mister Kitty and only gotten one hand scratched to hell for my troubles. So I’d scrubbed out the scratches, shared a polite cup of tea with Mrs Goldsmith and used a damp towel to get off most of the cat hair before escaping back to the old police cruiser. Now I'm walking through the sparsely populated City Hall, anxiously fingering my keys where they lay in the heavy leather jacket that protects me from the cold.

 

Whether or not the nonchalance fools anyone I don't know, but I’ll do it to protect our privacy as best I can. Once at Regina's door, I quickly unlock the heavy deadbolt and slip inside. Even as the wanton sounds of Ruby's need rush over my ears, I quickly lock the door once more before turning to take in the spectacle. Grunting and crying out, Ruby is face down on the desk, her tiny skirt rucked up and Regina's hand busy between those spread legs. My lover is standing in the classic doggie-style position, her office chair she loves so much spun away, hips pistoning against her hand, fucking Ruby hard.

 

"Just in time, darling," Regina grins wildly, never pausing in her athletic efforts, raising her voice over Ruby's racket. "Care for some dessert?"

 

Willingly caught up in the sexual energy, I strip off my gloves and hat, dropping them willy-nilly as I stride across the big room. Leaning over the desk, I press heavily into Ruby's straining back, the pressure heightening her arousal, her voice pitching higher and louder. When Regina leans in as well, we can kiss leisurely over Ruby's trapped body.

 

"Glad I could make it," I chuckle warmly against my lover's lush mouth and reach out to encourage her hand, stilled where she is buried in Ruby's soft pussy. "Don't leave the poor girl hanging, Gina. You're not evil anymore, remember?"

 

"Hardy-har. Don't quit your day job," Gina sasses but does start moving again, that elegant hand plying in Ruby's tasty wet. Ruby's dark head rubbing urgently over my abdomen and belly is distracting and I back off to lean over and kiss her dark crown before walking around the desk and plopping my ass in Regina's chair.

 

"Now that's a view," I leer at my love's fine ass, and she glares affectionately over her shoulder. It's really hot, watching her fucking Ruby raw and lusty, while still fully dressed her her serious mayoral digs. The woman does fill out a fitted skirt with spectacular talent and my wandering hands make her briefly pause. Ruby's close now and I start hiking up Gina's skirt, wanting to refresh myself on what fancy underwear she wore today. "I do love you in black."

 

Kissing and caressing my lover's fine fanny, I reach up to give Ruby's straining clit a strong tweak. A couple caresses in that lovely wet and she's writhing and grunting in orgasm, Regina moaning along as I tease her. Jerking her hand free, Regina braces herself on the desk, leaving steamy streaks on the glossy surface, and tilts her pelvis at me in request. So I slip a couple fingers under the inky lace and happily refamiliarize myself with my favorite warm spot. Using my free hand, I yank her shirt out of her waistband and kiss and suckle with loving abandon over the sculpted hollows at the base of her spine.

 

Soon Regina is slumped over Ruby, both of them panting heavily.

 

"I do love these lunch dates." Yes, I sound arrogant even to my own ears and they crane their heads around to glare and smile. "Now, there's no damn way you chickies are done, but I smell carbs and protein in addition to your luscious scents. I think we need some more lunch in this date. Then we can talk about dessert."

 

"Fair enough, darling. Oh, Ruby! I'm so sorry! Your poor hands."

 

Regina's apology is totally sincere as she jumps to her feet and I can see where she's crushed Ruby's hands into the small of her back, straining her elbows and shoulders. Together we get our pal and sometimes lover to her feet and fuss over the streaks of pearly tears.

 

"I'm okay! You know I get all emotional when I’m like this. Stop weirding out."

 

Laughing in delight, I kiss Ruby deeply, thoroughly, enjoying her sensitive mouth, before turning my attention on my true love. Ruby joins in by nuzzling that elegant throat, reassuring Regina and warming her up for what I hope will be a nice, long lunch break.

 

"Love you guys," Ruby compliments and stretches leisurely, assuring us that her arms are undamaged. "But I need to get back. Thanks for taking the edge off, My Lady. Can I return the favor sometime?"

 

"Hey, I'm not done with you," I laugh and grab a handful of Ruby's rucked up skirt so she stops rifling through the clothing stash hidden in Regina's desk. That's a precaution we learned very quickly when I had to give up my unmentionables to Ruby the first time we did this. While Gina chuckles and struggles out of her tight business skirt, I pin Ruby against the desk and lavish attention on her throat while my hands wander.

 

"Em," she whines even as her fingers dig into the heavy leather jacket I inherited from Graham. "Granny's gonna kill me. It's the lunch rush."

 

"Oh do hush, Ruby dear," Regina laughs and caresses my ass and hip. "You know perfectly well that your day will go better once we ravish you thoroughly. And doesn't Emma always walk you back to the diner in silent apology?"

 

"Dammit you guys."

 

None of us take the whining seriously.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy food porn for spice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me some sweet, happy Ruby...
> 
> Ruby's POV

Yes, Granny is going to kill me, but it's so worth it.

 

Despite Emma's deliciously distracting mouth on my neck, I can make out the noises of Regina pulling out the oversized sheepskin rug. It was a gift from me after the first time we'd all come together in this office. I wanted more comfort and the rug burns had sucked. The stitched-together hides are silky soft and impossibly thick. Several blankets normally discretely stored keeps the fur clean and allows for a nap if anyone has time.

 

"Delicious as always, Rubes," Emma chuckles against my lips, biting the bottom one hard enough to hurt. I do love it when they're a little rough and all raw with me. Abruptly, she steps away and I shiver at the loss of body heat. A yank at my skirt-- when had she unzipped it?-- gets me on my own feet and I am turned and soundly smacked on the ass to get me moving. "So what's for vittles today?"

 

Regina giggles quietly as I quickly kick off my shoes and hop around to get the socks off before stepping in close to her small body. I work on her buttons while she does her level best to distract me, not a difficult task while staring at her magnificent body.

 

"You animals do love your red meat," Emma chuckles throatily and draws our gazes to see that she's stripped down to the ever-present tank top, this time in black. Now, Emma Swan is one of those go-go-go people who doesn't sleep or sit still much and when she's got too much energy and can't bleed it off with Regina-- or me and Regina-- she likes physical exertions of any kind. Because of this, she's whipcord slender but solid muscle. And oh so fun to ogle as she plucks a pinch of that good roast beef from the take-out container and raises it high before dropping it into her open mouth. The exaggerated movement brings out many of those delicious muscles in stark relief and … is it getting even hotter in here?

 

"Oh yes," Regina purrs. Did I say that out loud? Oh well, at least I don't have to have an edit button around these two. Emma grins and strides over, food in hand.

 

"Tasty as always, Rubes. Your recipe if I’m not mistaken? It never seems to be quite as good when Granny makes it. Now, since we have these lovely blankets, I think a picnic is in order."

 

"You are a bit overdressed for our style of picnicking," Regina comments as she deftly slips out of shirt and bra, playfully slapping away my grope. I get a quick kiss for my pout before she spins me around and unhooks my own bra. Then I sprawl out on the blankets, wriggling like a happy kitty in the sunshine. It earns me fond chuckles and I get to watch the true lovers kiss, always a treat. Hell, I even like watching Snow and Charming snog. It's sweet and adorable and sexy, no matter the persons doing the kissing.

 

"I could watch you two do that all day."

 

The compliment earns me smiles and Regina joins me on the soft pile of fur and blankets where we can cuddle and watch Emma grin wickedly down at us.


	5. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The food porn continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is having far too much fun with the take out!
> 
> Regina's POV.

Whatever I was expecting my lover to do, dropping a wet and none too warm chunk of drippy roast beef onto my hip wasn't one of them.

 

Laughing, she takes in my outraged expression and stands there for a long moment in that characteristic arrogance I do like on her. When Ruby reaches for the treat on my skin, Emma crouches down and bats the hand away.

 

"My treat, you wait your turn."

 

"Aww," Ruby whines but it's a feeble protest at best as she's clearly far more concerned with roaming those strong hands over me than worrying about the lunch she ostensibly brought for me. Though, if Emma keeps doing that, I’ll happily starve.

 

With delicate effort, that smart mouth roves over my skin, tracing the hip bone and the layers of flesh that makes up the physical me. Lips and tongue retrieve the meat and chase down the rivulets of savory juices that have wandered.

 

"Really, that should not be as sexy as it is," I tell my lover drily, relishing the huff of amusement over my skin. Sitting back on her heels, Emma examines her work critically and I lay still and relish the admiration.

 

"Well, if we're going to do this, we might as well do this right. Make yourself comfy, babe, and I'll get the rest of lunch and a few treats. You do make everything taste better."

 

Since I've learned to adore the roughness of my unexpected love, I take the flattery in the spirit it is given and soak up her quick, deep kiss before she stands and heads back to my desk. There are a few pillows hidden about and within moments, I am comfortable on my back, Ruby bolstering my head further with her own body. And I get some lovely skin to caress as well.

 

"Hey! I missed this!" Emma crows, pulling out a smaller paper bag that was almost unnoticeable next to the larger containers. "Isn't that just a pretty sight."

 

Actually, it's rather sad looking, frosting smeared over the inside of the clear plastic, but I think I know where this is going and it makes me wet. Emma hums to herself as she pops open the case and scoops out some of the rouge frosting to noisily clean it from her talented digit.

 

I think Ruby swallows hard enough that I can hear her, but I’m not sure as I moaned at the same moment.


	6. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More food and fun and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this threesome and I'm delighted to have befriended them.

Man, I do love having Regina softened up and compliant. Oh, that clever mind is still sharp and that mouth as acerbic as ever, but there's no venom to her. When I can reduce her to complete brainless incoherency, that's even better!

 

Time to smear this sinful treat all over my love's skin and lick it leisurely off of every square inch!

 

"Granny'd have kittens if she knew what you're doing with this food," Ruby snickers, making Regina and me laugh.

 

"I think you underestimate her," I muse while fishing out the box from another drawer in Gina's desk. Damn thing is a vault, I swear. "I mean, she's a badass, so she might not be as prudish as she comes off."

 

"Stop right there," Regina demands while I try to hold back my amusement. "Change the subject or get out."

 

Cracking up hard enough to make my balance unsteady, I go back to my lovers and kiss the queasy frown off Ruby's face and the stormy annoyance from Regina's. "Party pooper."

 

Any clever reply is gone as the dark eyes glaze over and she makes that soft, needy sound that makes me wild. Just one fingertip, wildly colored and greasy with frosting, circling around a hard nipple and my wild woman is rendered speechless.

 

Early on, Regina had tried to keep her badass, bossy personality in the bedroom, but I’d seen through her. All that evil comes from vulnerability and the fear that eternally chases it. She doesn't need that shield with me and I really do like the sweet, needy girl under all that armor.

 

In reward for her compliance, I quickly clean up my mess, savoring the sugar and vanilla on her even tastier skin, the shape of her hardened flesh. Both nipples are laved with frosting and attention before I wander lower, tonguing her sensitive navel and soaking up the soft, feral sounds that let me know I’m doing a good job.

 

Then the stomach beneath makes a horrible movie monster noise and I explode with laughter.

 

"Dammit, seriously?" Regina curses angrily and I move to kiss her lingeringly.

 

"Food first it is then. No ignoring that beast. Red's fault for bringing something so tasty smelling."

 

"Hey! How did this become my fault?"

 

Honestly, the cuddling and feeding one another is every bit as fun as the sex, which will make an even better dessert then the pastries!


End file.
